The selection-It's possible
by BeachPlease
Summary: This is kind of a rewrite of The One.Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Second Fanfic!Hope you like it!Maxon x America**

* * *

"Miss! You have to get up!" Ugh, I did not want to get up yet. "No. Not yet!" I rolled onto my stomach. "Miss please! We're under attack!" My eyes shot open, Anne was opening up the passage in the corner. That meant it was the southerners. A crash sounded from outside the door, Lucy started to frantically cry. "Take her! Mary take her down the passage Go." "Miss what about you?" Mary asked. The door began shaking violently. "NOW MARY!" I shouted. "We'll be right behind you Mary! We just have to close the passage first!" Anne and I began closing the door just as the door burst open. The rebels were in the room, we were out of time, Anne was in front of me, and there was only enough time for one of us to get through. Instinctively I pushed Anne through, and pressed the close button. She was safe I on the other hand was still in the room with the rebel. Well at least everyone was safe, especially Maxon. Then everything went Black.

My eyes searched for her, the other five girls were here but where was America. My eyes stayed fixed on the door for what seemed like hours, but it must have only been a few minutes. To my relief I saw two of her maids walk through the door; I think their names were Mary, and Lucy. She must be just after them. The relief rushed through my body. I walked to the door, fast, but America was not behind them. Wait there was someone else was at the door, could it be her? My heart soared with hope, only to crash and burn. It was not America, but her maid Anne. I rushed to her side. Her eyes looked so sad. "I'm so sorry, your highness. The door burst open and she pushed me through than closed and locked the door. There was nothing I could. Sh-sh-she must have been taken by them." She kept rambling on but I couldn't hear her anymore. They took her, the girl I love. She can't be gone, she can't be dead I would be able to tell. It took all of a second for me to decide to go find her. I throw the door open, take the guard's weapon, and run up to her room's door. I get there, but it's still locked. I bang on the door, until I remember the code to open the door. I find the padlock; enter the code, and the door flies open. I sprint into the room just in time to see the rebel leave the room with her, America, dangling over his shoulder. She looks unconscious and for a moment I'm stricken with fear, but I quickly snap out of it and run after them. As I enter the hallway, I see guards and rebels everywhere, all fighting. It takes a moment to find them in all the confusion. "AMERICA!" I keep screaming her name as I run towards them. I realize she is unconscious but I keep screaming her name louder and louder willing her to hear me, and fight back against him. "AMERICA! AMERICA WAKE UP!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS UPDATIN JUST FOR YOU!IM REALLY BUSY!**

* * *

**AMERICA POV**

"America. America wake up!" I hear a voice, but my mind is foggy and I can't tell who it is. "AMERICA" This time it was definitely Maxon, but what was Maxon doing here? I look up , or try to anyways because I am currently being carried over a rebels shoulder. "America!" I look and see Maxon running towards us "Maxon!" I start fighting back; kicking my legs jabbing my nails into him, scratching clawing, whatever it took to break free. This slowed him down enough to let Maxon catch up to us. "Let go of her!" He points the guard's gun squarely at the rebel, why won't he take the shot? Then I realize why I am in the way, he doesn't want to risk hitting me. The rebel turns around to face Maxon this is my chance. I keep struggling fighting, until finally he drops me. Maxon takes his shot. It hits the rebel, and he falls down. We should check if he's dead, but I am too consumed with Maxon. They way he is looking at me.

**MAXON POV**

I know I just shot someone and I really should care about the fact that I just took a life, but all I can think of is that America is safe, for now. I run over to her. "America, Oh America I was so worried." And without a second thought I kiss her, a deep passion filled kiss.

**AMERICA POV**

The kiss radiated down my body, and I was lost in it. A crash brought us back down. "Maxon…" I said as I looked around. The rebels and guards were still fighting. "We should get you back to the safe-room. It's dangerous here, you could get hurt." He grabbed my hand, and led me back to the secret entrance to the safe room, making sure we weren't followed. He shut and locked the door behind us. Right before we rounded the last corner to the door entering the safe room. "I'm sorry America, I shouldn't have done that-" "Done what? Save me? I could have been killed! I'm glad you saved me." He looks at me shyly, then down at his feet "No, not about that, about the kiss, I'm sorry I was just so caught up in the moment, and I couldn't resist, and I-I" I could stop his ramblings with a kiss, and I wanted to. What about Aspen though? Could I just forget about him and my love for him? And in that moment I could. "Don't worry about the kiss, the kiss was passionate and wonderful." He looked up at me with longing hopeful eyes, and with a mischievous grin. I took my opportunity and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, at first, tender and sweet, but it grew. This kiss became more powerful and passionate. That moment was pure bliss, and happiness. No thoughts about the rebels, no worry for our lives. Just a sweet, passionate kiss filled our minds, our thoughts. Neither of us wanted to break the moment but we had to, people were definitely worried about Maxon. "We have to go in the safe room now" he said. "I know, we do." I say with a sigh. "I wish I could hold your hand as we walked in." He whispered, and I could tell he was asking for permission. Should I let him? He just saved me, risked his life for mine. It was more than that though, the thought of walking holding hands made me happy, excited even. "Then why don't you?" I whisper back. He smiles. One of those smiles that reaches your ears, then he grabs my hand.


End file.
